Talk:List of lists of the 500 best episodes and 500 worst episodes by character/@comment-5932670-20130409200808/@comment-5932670-20130409202813
Thats.... Correct, I really hate 4kids, It ruined Brock (for the Jelly-Filled Donut), Shadow the Hedgehog (He was a good character!), Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh! by giving him an annoying Brooklyn accent (No offense to anyone who likes him or anyone from Brooklyn) Sonic the Hedgehog (Yes, him too) for me, it blocked out all the good parts, the swearing, the blood, and yet, the deaths, it ruined Primeape Goes Bananas for me, when Sonic X as it goes further was actually made for older kids in Japan, why did 4Kids do that?! I didn't mind cussing, blood, or death in cartoons!, as the bits I mentioned are still in it, I never liked 4Kids back then and still today, it ruins Japanese Anime for me, I hate it because of what it did, Pick between 4Kids and Toei, do the right thing and go for Toei, ;), and also, Why the (bleep) did they market a teen-adult oriented anime to children like One Piece, I watch Pokemon, and a few other shows and movies. Apart from Pokemon, which was pretty good, they were a few edits, but they aren't bad as much, the other animes dubbed, especially One Piece, are absoulute (bleep), I mean it! Yu-Gi-Oh! is meant for teenagers, Sonic X is meant for a pre-teen-teenager audience, One Piece is the same as Sonic X, Tokyo Mew Mew, which is now Mew Mew Power is meant for a female audience, They turned them into One Piece of (bleep)!, Sonic Ugh!, Mew Mew (bleep)!, Hey-You!-F***-You!, They market a god(bleep) show (except Pokemon) to children! They also got the stars of the dubbed shows to sing the National Anthem, I showed this to my boyfriend in Real Life and he was like "What the (bleep)?!", I hate it but I don't know why I keep watching And I have to admit it, Shadow's vioce in Sonic X sounded like some teenager rebelling and framing somebody, and he was pretty cool. Luffy's voice was ANNOYING, (bleep)ING ANNOYING!, I liked his Japanese voice better, If you saw the movie, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, I could pull of he would he would be the replacement for Veruca Salt, that spoiled (bleep) I HATE! before you accuse me on saying I hate kids, just really remember, I do love kids, in the future, i'm planning having on kids when i'm old enough, they are some kids I dislike and Ash from the first 2 seasons was ubnoxious, and he turned out alot better after Season 2 Toei Animation, the owners of One Piece decided to make themselves ver useful enough and make One Piece fans happy and shout "(bleep) YEAH!", they revoked 4Kids licence of One Piece and when FUNimation got the licence from it, everything that 4Kids changed including guns, Sanji's INCREDIBLY SUPER DUPER ANNOYING voice and cigarette (It was a lollipop), Zoro's name (What kind of name is Zolo WTF?!), the name changing and the blood and gore, BUT, Sanji's voice was the icing on the (bleep)-cake, his voice is (bleep)ing more annoying then Luffy's, making my ears bleed everytime I heard him, GOD(bleep)IT FUNIMATION WAS A BETTER DUBBING COMPANY THAN YOU! AND FUNIMATION KNOWS WHATS MADE FOR CHILDREN AND WHAT'S NOT! Apart from Zoro and Nami's voice acting because Karen Williams and Marc Diraison know how to do do voice acting without messing up (too bad most of their dialogue was (bleep) and idiotic, X_X), the others are absolute and utter (bleep), Robin sounds like a cowboy, she's voiced by Veronica Taylor, Sanji sounds like an 91-year old with a severe cold and that's the icing on the (bleep)-cake, he's voiced by David Moo, Luffy sounds like a rabid Shadow fangirl and he's voiced by Bella Hudson, Chopper sounds like a male version of VERUCA (bleep)ING SALT! and he is voiced by Lisa Ortiez, Usopp sounded like an idiot who took too much ramen and pasta today and he is voiced by Jason Griffith. The edits were also (bleep), all of them!, why market something to kids if it isn't made for kids! And Rouge and Shadow were my favorite characters!, they were supposed to be appeal to pre-teen and teen fans of Sonic the Hedgehog, 4Twits ruined them for me, I still like them, they are the object of violence and sexual content in Sonic the Hedgehog, I've seen Shadow use guns in the games, and I've seen Rouge kissing Tails in one of the episodes of the Sonic Battle Adaption of Sonic X, I swear i'm not making this up, BUT, in Sonic X (The 4Kids dub), They made Shadow more appeal to little boys buy removing his violent refrences that surrond him, when he was created for teen fans, and Rouge more appeal to little girls by removing the sexual situations that have her in it, execpt of the Rouge kissing Tails scene though. I heard a rumor in my head saying Naruto was goning to get dubbed, since I didn't like Naruto at the time, I didn't want them to mess it up. Also, Japanese food (like riceballs) were placed with sandwiches, cookies, and the show turns more American, things are bound to get messed up, and I find that completely unecessesary, especially to children who understand Japanese culture, and also especially me, who is understanding Japanese culture or watching way too much FUNimation like today's One Piece, and FUNimation actually gets the age groups right for once, undoing all 4Kids edits on the show, children, especially from Japan, are subjected to violence and language, I swear i'm not making this up, find out for yourself everyone, yes, I like Pokemon but hate the other animes dubbed by 4-(bleep)ing-Kids!. THEY BETTER NOT DO THIS TO HETALIA! NARUTO! EVANGELION! AND ALL THOSE OTHER ANIME SHOWS LOVED BY VIOLENCE LOVERS! DX, and thanks for listening everyone! :) This has been Reicheru's (Japanlover86) 4Kids rant.